


The Ra's Experiment

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tim wanted was a couple hours of sleep before he warmed up and went out to kick ass for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ra's Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, self-editing means somethings could have been glossed over, so if you find anything wrong you can tell me. Enjoy!

It all started with a bouquet of flowers on his doorstep. Tim should have seen it _all_ coming really. It always started with a bouquet of flowers, the kind his mother used to like. His tired mind and body hadn’t seen much wrong with the scene. Didn’t _everyone_ leave flowers at his doorstep? They should. It was a nice way to show they cared.  And they should show it more often in his opinion.

The second warning sign for all the madness that would ensue was Ra’s Al Ghul sitting in his living room, a cup of something in his hands. Tim didn’t stock whatever it was, mostly because he was sure that _wasn’t_ coffee. He wondered, though, why Ra’s left the flowers outside of his house instead of just bringing them inside with himself.

“What are you, what are you doing here?” Tim asked. His bones felt like they needed to be oiled and his eyes disagreed with being open and Ra’s Al Ghul sat on his couch. The worst part was that this all seemed normal. Tim has seen weirder things than this, like Dick and Jason having a contest to see who could stretch out Tim’s shirts the fastest. Bonus points if the shirt ripped. The results left him stealing everyone’s clothes for a week.

“Good evening, Detective.” Ra’s said. Pointedly _not_ answering Tim’s question. Tim’s shoulders tensed, his fists clenched and his feet slowly parted wider until he was in a subtle fighting stance. The ninja hid somewhere and it was only a matter of time before Tim did something that would anger Ra’s, or at least annoy him a lot. He and Bruce had an ongoing bet and Tim planned _on winning._

_“_ What do you want Ra’s?”

“I’ve always admired, you and Bruce’s to-the-pointness, Detective.” Ra’s hummed.

“Yeah we like to call it not taking any of your bullshit Ra’s, answer my question.”

“Can I not aspire to have a simple conversation?”

“Considering last time we met you kind of _threw me out a window_.” Tim gritted out. His migraine was forming, had been since the morning. All Tim wanted was a couple hours of sleep before he warmed up and went out to kick ass for the night. Was that so hard to ask for?

“Ah, that was business… this is more _pleasure_.” Ra’s put down the cup, the sun’s light caught on the ring he always wore. A symbol of power. One the blinded Tim momentarily in his right eye.

“You and your pleasure can go shove it somewhere else.” Ra’s raised an eyebrow and waited. “Wait, no, I mean, I didn’t. There will be no _shoving_ of anything _anywhere._ ”

Tim was sure. He was sure Ra’s was here to kill him. Tim’s sleeping schedule could be described as nonexistent and right now he wouldn’t even be mad if Ra’s killed him. It would mean the sweet release of whatever the fuck was happening right then.

“I have come with an offer detective.” Ok, so he wasn’t dying… yet. Tim was too young for the migraine he was experiencing and Ra’s would manage to kill him one way or another.

“Ra’s I honestly couldn’t give a fuckening right now… or ever.” Tim replied.

“I would appreciate, you refrained from cussing so, detective. It is not becoming on you.” Tim blinked. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Sleep. He wanted sleep, was that too much to ask for? Did the universe conspire against him or was this Bruce’s doing? Maybe it was revenge for exploding all those bases of his.

“Just, just tell me what you want?”

“I offer you a place at my side, immortality.” And. Tim opened his eyes to see Ra’s staring at him. He sounded genuine as if he couldn’t possibly fathom being rejected. _As if he hadn’t shoved Tim out a window._ Or threw Pru at him that one time, _literally_ threw her. Like what the fuck?

“I.” Tim started saying. “No.”

“Think it through detective, we will meet again.”


End file.
